Clone of Mine
by QuirkCirc
Summary: "Naruto-kun, you never fail to surprise me." The Third Hokage turned to the taller of the three teenagers. "Now, what to do with you, clone-san?" Through a freak accident, a clone is created from a mix of the Kyuubi's, Naruto's, and Hinata's chakras. Unable to dispel, he must take on his own identity. And in midst of all the chaos gives them a friend, a family, and a voice.
1. Poofs and Oops

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely _nada_ , sadly.**

 **A/N: My other fics went through a lot of revisions and I have a lot of different drafts written, each with a different plotline. I thought I'd post it instead of just deleting it. Should I continue? I a rough draft of the next chapter, so yeah :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: Poofs and Oops

 _Poof!_

Naruto grumbled petulantly and tried again. He crossed his fingers in the familiar handsign, yet slightly altered, and shouted, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Butsuri-teki henkan!"

Soft, lavender eyes watched the boy from a safe distance.

Naruto eagerly waved the smoke away and frowned at what he saw. His identical clone gave himself a once-over.

"Gee, Boss." The bunshin pinched his clothes. "Couldn't even change the color? C'mon already!"

The real Naruto dispelled the clone and slumped down onto the soft grass. He looked up at the sky and sighed, all his anger drained out of him.

"Man, that's, like what, the thousandth failed clone? Why can't I get this right?" The genin flopped onto his back in exhaustion. "Stupid clones," he muttered quietly. Just when he thought he had gotten the stupid jutsu down it had to go and betray him like this. He'd been training all day, testing out this new idea for a jutsu. He figured if he could physically transform his body when he did his Oiroke no Jutsu why couldn't he transform his clones too? Think of all the pranks he could pull on Kakashi-sensei or, or the Hokage, even!

Naruto cackled to himself.

But he'd never be able to enact his glorious plan if the stupid jutsu didn't work!

 _"GAH! Why does this have to be so hard? Guess I just try even HARDER! Yeah, ttebayo!"_

Naruto, never one to quit (passing out didn't count), got up and tried again with renewed vigor.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Butsuri-teki henkan!"

Another identical Naruto walked out of the smoke, looked down at himself, snickered.

"Nice try, Boss. You're gonna have to try better-"

Naruto dispelled the clone with a left hook to the face, "ARGH! I GET IT, ALRIGHT!?" The bunshin went flying and popped in midair. Panting, the blonde rubbed his face as the shadow clone's memories trickled in.

"Itai, that really hurt!" He exclaimed. A small giggle went unheard.

But hey! He had to admit, he had a real _wicked_ left hook. Maybe he'd try it on the _teme_ the next time he got a chance. Naruto nodded his head happily.

The Kyuubi, from within the genin's mindscape, couldn't help but chuckle at the blonde's idiocy. His container was quite amusing. The great fox spirit closed his eyes. The boy's chakra reserves were dangerously low. He could feel the young teen searching for chakra that wasn't there. The Kyuubi's black lips peeled back in a predatory smile, leaking his chakra into the boy's system. He'd corrupt the boy one way or another. He just had to take the bait and then he'd be free from this prison. Free to feel the sunshine on his back and fresh grass between his paws. And maybe he'd destroy a village or two as a bonus.

Naruto wiped the sweat from his brow, ignoring his shaking legs and how blurry everything looked. "I'll show you, stupid clone, '

"I'll show you! I'll show everybody, 'ttebayo! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU: BUTSURI-TEKI HENKAN!" Naruto felt deep within himself and pulled out the necessary chakra needed for the A-rank jutsu. He grit his teeth as his chakra burned through him and into the jutsu. That, that wasn't...normal...was it?

The nine-tailed fox smirked in satisfaction. Hook, line, and sinker.

Hinata, who'd been discreetly watching her crush from the treetop above him, gasped at the sudden loud exclamation, the force of volume startling her. Her charka fluctuated for a moment before stilling. But that moment was all it took to for feet and hands to unstick to the tree. The girl cried out, falling too fast to correct herself. Hinata's eyes widened in horror as she looked down. She was heading straight towards Naruto. Her chakra signature spiked wildly in her panic.

"W-What!?" The jinchuuriki shouted in surprise, looking for the source of the commotion around him.

"NARUTO!" Hinata shrieked, closing her eyes.

" _Huh?_ _Hinata?"_ Naruto had no time to react as bluenette's head connected with his, her chakra mingling with the Kyuubi's and Naruto's. Naruto's eyes rolled back into his head and they both dropped to the floor in a pile of limbs. A still silence followed, disrupted only by the clear, _"POOF!_ " of a jutsu.


	2. It Worked! Sort of

**Disclaimer: Uh-huh. Nope. Not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 2: It Worked! Sort of...

Naruto was the first to wake up. Years of dealing with Sakura and the other short-tempered girls in his class basically guaranteed a thick skull. He sat up and rubbed the bump on his head.

"Ow," the Uzumaki muttered. "What happened?"

"C-Can you please get off?" A quiet voice muttered. Naruto blinked. Oh yeah. No wonder the ground felt so warm and soft.

Remembering hearing Hinata before he blacked out Naruto quickly scrambled off her.

"Hehe, sorry 'bout that, Hina-" Naruto paused, staring at the person who was definitely NOT Hinata.

The stranger, oblivious to Naruto's shock, shakily stood up. He then turned around and looked at Hinata worriedly. The girl had somehow ended underneath the two of them. She looked okay. Except for the gash on her forehead. Naruto muscles tense as the older boy neared her. The stranger seemed to hesitate but then he stuck his hand into the Hyuuga's pockets.

Something didn't feel right, about any of this! Who was he? Why was Hinata in that tree? AND HEY, why's he touching stuff?! Was he trying to pick-pocket her right in front of him? Sure, he and Hinata weren't exactly close or anything, but that didn't mean he wanted some pervert touching her, especially while she was hurt and unconscious.

"Hey! What do ya think you're doing to Hinata?!" Naruto yelled, stomping over and pulling the redhead's hand out of the heiress' pocket. "Are you some kind of pervert or something?" His grip tightened and he stuck his face right in front of the other boy's.

The boy blushed furiously and shook his head.

He stammered frantically, "N-No! I would never touch H-Hinata-sama, um, not saying she's u-ugly or anything. Gah! She's very p-pretty, er, I mean, look," The rambling teen held up a roll of bandages to the boy's suspicious gaze. Naruto looked at it in confusion.

"Huh?" Not sensing a real threat from the older boy, the blonde backed up. He stared at Naruto timidly before slowly attending to Hinata's wound. Naruto squinted up at the taller boy.

"Who are you anyway?" He asked bluntly. "I've never seen you around before." Naruto knew just about every street and building in Konoha thanks to a childhood spent living on and off the streets. As such, Naruto had learned who to avoid and who was less likely to throw things at him or kick him out. But Naruto had never seen this guy before.

The redhead finished wrapping Hinata's head and turned to Naruto, his identical blue eyes twinkling embarrassedly.

"I don't have a n-name, actually."

Naruto huffed, not one to be easily deterred.

"Yeah right. You can't just go through your whole life without a name." He retorted.

The other boy blinked owlishly. "I don't think I've b-been alive long enough to have a name, boss."

Naruto opened his mouth, intent on getting a real answer, only to close it in surprise. Only his clones and Konohamaru and co. called him boss.

The genin leaned in closer and took in the other's boys appearance. He was taller and was older than Naruto. Maybe a few three years? Four? Eh, he was never good at guessing games. His hair was a bright shade of red and his clothes were different from his own. But there something about his face that was so...familair. Naruto touched his cheeks. The guy had the same marks as him.

"I-Is there s-s-something wrong?" The teen asked nervously as Naruto leaned in even closer. Yeah! Now that he was looking for it the guy looked an awful lot like him, just older. And with red hair. He'd never seen anybody with red hair like that before. He knew Choji's dad had red hair but this guy's hair was so bright! Like a flower or that red shirt he'd been thinking of that needed washing-

A lightbulb went off in Naruto's head.

"YATTA!" Naruto cheered, startling the stranger. "I did it, I actually did it, ttebayo!" He sprang up, knocking his clone over, and fist-pumped the air. "Take that, Sasuke-teme!"

"Boss?" The clone questioned worriedly, looking off to the side.

Naruto continued obliviously, "Wait till I shove this in that bastard's face. He's gonna have to take me seriously from on. Not to mention..." Naruto didn't stop, thinking of the humiliation Sasuke would suffer at the hands of his improved jutsu. Maybe Sakura would finally-

"Boss!" The redhead yelled, such a different contrast to the clone's previous soft tone. Naruto jumped.

"What? Oh. Hey, Hinata." He walked over to the drowsy girl and leaned down to get a better look at the bandages on her forehead. "Hehe, that was a pretty hard fall. Sorry 'bout your head." Hinata grimaced. Her whole body hurt, particularly her head. "Does it hurt? Let me check!"

The bunshin watched as Hinata's ashen face slowly reddened. Naruto, oblivious little idiot that he was, didn't notice and only leaned in closer.

"You alright, Hinata? Your face is turning all red and stuff." He frowned. "Are you sick again? Maybe you got a fever."

All chaos broke loose when he placed his hand on her forehead. The blonde's eyes widened as a high-pitched squeak slipped from the kunoichi's mouth. Several birds screeched and fled the training ground. Hinata then promptly slumped over, unconscious for the second time that day. Naruto clumsily caught the girl.

"Gah! I-I k-killed Hinata!" He looked at his kage bunshin for help. "WHAT DO I DO?"

The redhead simply smiled and shook his head in exasperation.

"She'll be fine, boss. Hinata-sama just f-fainted."

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief and his body deflated. "Oh. That's good." He abruptly sat up. "Wait! Why did she faint all of a sudden? I don't think that's normal." Well, Naruto never got sick, thanks to the furball, so he wouldn't really know waht's normal. Maybe his clone knew? He seemed to know about this up, seeing as how easily he bandaged up Hinata. Which reminds him...how'd he know what to do? Aren't his clones supposed to be an exact copy of himself?

The teen opened his mouth to respond, remembering all the times he'd spent admiring the boy and how that admiration had turned into something much more- WAIT A SECOND!

The clone grabbed his head. Why did he know that? Those weren't the boss's memories! Those were Hinata's! He couldn't possibly have her memories if he was Naruto's kage bunshin. It just didn't make any sense. Images of his, no, Hinata's childhood flashed through his head. He could hear the belittling whispers, see the snide looks, and feel the the disappointment the Head Hyūga harbored for her. Flashes of an empty, rundown apartment and the hateful glares of the villager's clashed with the Hyuuga's clan's impassive stares.

The pain was spreading. He gasped, his chakra spiking wildly. He could see a dark cave. In the middle was an odd looking elderly man with purple eyes and a long white coat. Circling the man were monstrous creatures each with a different number of tails-

The clone gasped as the pictures fled his mind's eyes. He was left panting and reeling in the aftermath.

"What the hell was that?!" Naruto exclaimed, crouching next to the other boy who'd fallen to his knees. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, watching his clone struggle to catch his breath and wincing with every inhale. It was unsettling. Naruto had never seen one of his shadow clones hurt before. They usually just popped right on impact. There was no time for pain. Naruto eyed his clone and carefully laid Hinata behind him, his muscles tensing when he detected a hint of malicious chakra leaking from the redhead. He blinked and the chakra was gone. Weird.

The bunshin groaned and tugged on his hair. It was too much. Too many memories…there was just too many. Slowly the pain subsided as the memories settled in. He sighed and let go of his hair. He lifted his head up only to be met with Naruto's inquisitive, yet worried gaze.

"What happened? You just started, I don't know, freaking out and grabbing your head." Naruto said, puzzled.

"I-I don't k-know." He spoke nervously. "It just got too crowded. Th-There was too much coming in from you and Hinata-sama and…and someone else. It h-hurt so much and- and I'm sorry!" The older boy suddenly burst into tears. The rest of his blubbering was indecipherable. Naruto panicked. What was he supposed to do? Iruka-sensei never taught him how to deal with this!

"Eh!? Why are you crying?!" The genin asked hurriedly. The blue-eyed clone threw himself at his creator, effectively covering him in tears and snot. Naruto flailed his arms wildly, "What's the big idea? Aw, c'mon, wipe your boogers on someone else! Gross…" The blonde teen moaned.

 _"Maybe Jiji will know what to do."_ The old codger had a knack for making him feel better when he was down in the dumps. Maybe it'd work for his clone since he was, essentially, a copy of him. Plus, there was something…off about this guy. His technique was supposed to change the way his clone's look it supposed to change his personality too. The clone sniffled and looked up with big, watery eyes. Tears dripped off his long eyelashes.

 _"Weird. He's kinda...girly."_ Naruto thought, feeling perturbed. He shoved the sobbing teen off of him. Before the clone could feel hurt Naruto shot him a grin. Stunned, the clone hiccuped.

"C'mon, we're going to go see Jiji. He'll know what to do." He grabbed his clone's hands and struggled to pull the taller teen up. " _Man, what was I thinking making such a big guy."_ He was way taller by a head and a half.

The bunshin allowed himself to be pulled up. He rubbed his eyes with his two fists cutely and looked down at the unconscious girl.

"What about, Hinata-sama?"

Naruto looked at her and then back at his clone.

He had a point.

The whiskered boy scratched his head, "Yeah, we can't just leave her here, but, uh, I don't think I can carry her."

Slightly offended, the redhead frowned. "Are you calling, Hinata-sama fat?" He narrowed his eyes at him.

Naruto shrugged and looked, to his annoyance (why is he so much taller!?), up at the older clone.

"Well, I dunno. She's always wearing those big sweaters and stuff, so it's hard to tell."

"She's just self-conscious about her b-body." The clone explained. Hinata was a growing girl and had yet to grow accustomed to it.

The blonde squinted, "So she _is_ fat."

The bunshin sputtered, "Of course not, boss. She has a b-b-beautiful body!" He whisper-yelled. He remembered the countless hours she'd spend trying to hide her developing body inside anything loose-fitting. Realizing what he'd just blurted out, the clone felt his face heating up along with Naruto's.

"Let's just take Hinata and go see Jiji already." The blonde genin grumbled. The clone nodded and gently scooped up the small girl. He blinked. She was very light which was odd considering how many layers she wore and the weight of her weapon pouches. His eyes narrowed. Now that he thought about it he knew the girl hadn't been eating properly. He'd have to have a word with Hinata once she woke up.

The two ninjas quickly took to the rooftops and entered the Hokage's tower via the unofficial shinobi entrance: the window.

"HEY, OLD MAN!" Naruto bounded inside with his clone at his heels. The third Hokage smiled kindly at the loud genin. His smile wavered for a second when he spotted the unknown boy holding the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hello, Naruto-kun. Who's your friend?"

The redhead shyly hid behind his creator, clutching Hinata closer to his chest subconsciously. Not that it did any good considering how much shorter Naruto was.

The Hokage's dark eyes studied the stranger. He hadn't seen hair that red since the fall of Uzushiogakue. The aged Shinobi's eyes softened when the last Uzumaki spoke up.

"Ah, Jiji, he's why we came here." Naruto stepped aside. Hiruzen's eyes widened at the sight of the unconscious kunoichi. He motioned to one of his hidden ANBU guards. A slim woman with a cat mask jumped out of the corner of the room, startling the two boys. She flickered to Hinata's side. The clone flinched. Neko unfurled the bandage and took a look at the wound. The ANBU silently assessed the wound.

Naruto watched on disinterestedly. His clone had already looked at Hinata. Why were they doing this again? At least the dude wasn't crying anymore

Neko turned to her superior, "A minor head wound, Hokage-sama. Most likely caused by a direct blow to the cranium." The third nodded, staring at the boy holding Hinata. The Anbu silently faded into the shadows.

Naruto shivered. Creepy.

The bunshin fidgeted, careful not to jostle the girl. The third Hokage noted his protective stance, his body curled in towards the Hyuuga heiress and how he never let Naruto out of his eyesight. Naruto had been blocking the unknown teen from his sight, but he had moved once his ANBU went to check on Hinata. Now there nothing obstructing Hiruzen's view and used it to analyze the redhead. He bore a very strong resemblance Naruto with the same blue eyes, whiskered cheeks, and spiky hair, but there was something else. It was in the shape of his eyes, wider and gentle. His chin was more narrow and the soft aurora he emitted was too similar to the girl in his arms to ignore.

He extended his senses. While he was no sensor nin he could still distinguish other's chakra signatures and recognize them. The boy's chakra was bright just Naruto's.

 _"A clone, then."_ The Sandaime surmised. He pulled back. _"But there's something off about it."_

The bunshin shuffled anxiously under his intense gaze. The way Hokage was staring at him so intently was starting to make him uncomfortable. It was like the Hokage was deciding whether he was a threat or not.

"Is Hinata-sama going to be o-okay?" The feminine voice coming from Naruto's doppelgänger was such a stark contrast to Naruto's boisterous one. This was definitely not a normal kage bunshin. If it even is a bunshin, that is.

The female ANBU's voice floated throughout the office eerily.

"She'll be fine. Just wrap her head back up before an infection has time to set."

The shadow clone hurriedly got to work rewrapping the wound.

Hiruzen looked at Naruto, who was giving the room a wary look, and motioned for him to come closer. The Uzumaki walked over and looked at his grandfather figure curiously.

"Naruto," He said quietly, "what did you _do_?" Hiruzen looked over at the clone who'd walked away to set Hinata down on the couch located in his office. He could feel an abnormal amount of chakra leaking from the older boy. That wasn't what was worrying him, though. It was the fact that he had sensed multiple chakra signatures coming from the teen. Not just Naruto's, but someone else's mixed in as well.

Naruto rubbed the back the back of his head. "Well, I was testing out a new jutsu I've been working on and then Hinata came out of nowhere, 'ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed and gestured with his hands, "She fell out of a tree and landed on me which is sorta why she's not awake and hurt. But it wasn't my fault! I swear!" His clone had already returned to his side and giggled from his place behind his creator. He immediately quieted and straightened when the Hokage glanced at him.

Sarutobi sighed. He was getting way to old to deal with this new generation of Uzumaki. Kushina was an angel compared to Naruto.

"Can you tell me about this new jutsu you were working on?" Again, he looked at the shy teen fidgeting behind Naruto. Perhaps it was an altered version of the shadow clone? Naruto had already modified the henge so why not the forbidden technique as well? The boy, while not book smart, had a certain aptitude for jutsus requiring vast amounts of chakra.

Naruto grinned, happy for a chance to show off. "I call it _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Butsuri-teki henkan_!"

Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow. "You invented a henge for clones?"

Naruto nodded and puffed out his chest proudly. Sarutobi didn't know whether to congratulate the boy or slam his head against. He was saved from deciding by Naruto's clone stepping out from behind him. He bowed respectfully.

"H-Hello, I am the boss's clone. Nice to meet you, Hokage-sama." He introduced himself politely. The Third hid a smirk with his tobacco pipe. The clone certainly had better manners than his creator. He frowned. Which was odd. Clones weren't supposed to display different personalities unless their summoner had specifically asked for it. What had changed?

The Hokage chuckled. "Nice to meet you too clone-san." He slowly stood and approached the redhead. Hiruzen hummed thoughtfully. "Although, I can't help but notice you're different from the average shadow clone." He stopped in front of the teen and gave him an expectant look.

The kage bunshin replied hesitantly, "Um, I believe that's what the main o-objective of the boss's jutsu although-" Before the teen could finish, the aged shinobi suddenly lifted his foot and sent a watered down kick to boy's abdomen. The redhead went flying straight into the wall above the resting Hinata.

Naruto yelled in outrage, "Gramps! What'd you do that for?" He crossed his arms angrily. "I tried all day to get that jutsu to work and you just popped-"

Sarutobi shushed him, pointing at the dazed clone clinging to the wall with chakra. The clone squeaked as his chakra flickered away and fell. He arranged his body quickly to avoid crushing Hinata. He was now precariously balanced above the sleeping Hyūga on his hands and tiptoes.

"What's the big deal, old man!? You could have killed Hinata, he's no lightweight." He grumbled, "Stupid clone and his tallness."

The Hokage smothered down a snort.

The boy's arms trembled as he struggled to stay upright. His face was a deep red. To his horror, he'd fallen just inches short of planting his lips on Hinata's. If he hadn't caught himself when he did he didn't know what'd he do with himself. The thought of accidentally the bluenette was just too much.

"Naruto," the blonde faced the aged shinobi, who'd grown serious, "what do you notice about your clone?"

Naruto opened his mouth to angrily retort but his eyes widened as all the information finally sunk in. It was impossible. Clones always dispelled when people gave them a good smack. He looked sideways at his grandfather-like figure. Even a punch or kick from an old man like the Third should be enough to dispel his clones. So why hadn't this one?

Hinata's eyes slowly fluttered opened. She expected to find herself in bed or, her memory of falling out of the tree and onto Naruto came to mind, flat on her back somewhere on Training Ground Four. She wasn't expecting the pair of blue eyes and the boy that came with it to be centimeters away from her face. His eyes widened in sync with Hinata's and they both screamed, scrambling away from each with matching blushes.

Hiruzen laughed heartily, startling everyone in the room. He smiled kindly at the two stunned youths.

"I apologize, clone-san," at this Hinata's face scrunched up in confusion, "but I had to test out a theory." The redhead rubbed his aching chest with a pout. Naruto walked over to Hinata and bent down so they were eye level (she was still sitting on the couch), though he made sure not to get too close lest she faint again.

"You feeling better, Hinata?" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I hope he," the genin motioned to the clone, "didn't scare you too much."

"I'm okay, N-N-Naruto-kun." She stuttered and looked at the redhead. "I'm s-sorry but who is he?"

Hiruzen used his bo staff to pick up the clone off the ground by the back of his shirt. The boy squeaked and curled into a ball.

"That's what we're trying to figure out." The Hokage looked at the fearful clone. "Clone-san, please dispel yourself." He lowered the boy down. The kage bunshin peaked at Naruto for confirmation and dispelled himself…only for nothing to happen.

Naruto gaped, "Eh? What's going on, jiji?" The bunshin looked at himself in surprise. Why hadn't it worked? It should have. He tried again. Nothing.

Hinata blinked in confusion. " _What is happening?"_

"Hinata-san, turn on your byakugan."

"Hai, H-Hokage-sama." The girl quickly stood and activated her dōjutsu. She turned her eyes to the redhead and gasped.

"What is it, Hinata?" The God of Shinobi commanded, his body going rigid. His grip on his bo staff tightened.

"I've never seen so much chakra b-before, but there's s-s-something _more_." The clone's reserves were enormous, pailing in comparison to the kage's and even Naruto's, who had more than her father and other jounin. Hinata focused more chakra to her eyes, enhancing her vision. Three distinct colors were swirling through his pathways. "There are t-three different chakras inside of him. I-I think they're merging." Hinata reported, stunned. She'd never seen anything like this before.

The Hokage walked back to his desk and sat down, contemplating the kunoichi's words. That would explain why Hiruzen had been able to sense the clone's chakra so easily earlier, but the confirmation of three chakra signatures both baffled and interested him. This clone was unlike any other he'd ever encountered.

The grey-haired man puffed on his pipe, "What else, Hinata-san?" The bunshin avoided everyone's curious gaze and fiddled with the hem of his shirt. There was obviously something wrong him, everyone kept saying so, and it was making him feel self-conscious. Hinata looked at her crush.

"He has Naruto's chakra," Hinata looked at herself and then at the clone in surprise, "he also has m-my chakra and something… _else_." She looked in interest at the red chakra swirling around. "It's r-red."

 _"The Kyuubi,"_ Hiruzen thought.

"That's enough, Hinata-san." The heiress deactivated her kekkei genkai. She blinked tiredly, feeling the slight drain.

The Third looked at the three youths in front of him.

The veteran shinobi took another drag of his pipe and chuckled, looking at the confused jinchuriki.

"Naruto-kun, you never fail to surprise me." He said fondly. He turned to taller of the three teenagers. "Now, what to do with you, clone-san?"


	3. What's in a Name?

**Disclaimer: Nothing's mine. Just Bun and whatever stupidities I make.**

 **A/N: Yay, new chapter! Thanks for the positive reviews, guys! You all rock. But not as hard as The Rock. Nothing beat him. Except for paper, that is, like a restraining order or an overdue book receipt.**

* * *

Chapter 3: What's in a Name?

Hiruzen looked at the bunshin. "Now let us settle some matters." The three youngsters looked at him expectantly, eyes wide with curiosity. The Third felt nostalgia creep into him. Memories of his genin team came unbidden, to a time before his students realized just how cruel the shinobi life was.

"I believe it is prudent to give clone-san a name." He smiled as the redhead's eyes doubled in size, mouth falling open slightly. "It's unreasonable to keep calling you 'clone-san' as we know not how long you will be staying with us."

"S-So I really can't d-dispel, Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen nodded, "I'm afraid so."

The boy bit his lip thoughtfully. What did this mean? Was he going…to live? A sudden rush of happiness followed by an inkling of uncertainty filled him. He didn't know the first thing about living. He's been created for sole purpose of being useful, whether it be in combat or helping Naruto with some menial task like fetching a bowl of ramen or pulling weeds for a D-rank mission. He hadn't been summoned to live. Only to serve.

Hinata looked at the Hokage and then at the clone. "What should w-we call you?"

"Ramen!" Naruto said loudly. The bunshin sighed in tandem with the Sandaime. Hinata giggled.

Hiruzen rubbed his forehead tiredly. The boy was going to give him an aneurysm at this rate.

"No, we're not naming him ramen, Naruto." He looked at the older boy. "What would you like to be called, clone-san?"

The shadow clone blinked. Him choose? He wouldn't even know how to approach the problem. Does he just pick the first thing that comes to mind like Naruto? Or does it have to have meaning, a story to go along with it? He shrugged and stopped, remembering just whose presence he was in.

"I don't know. Anything is fine, Hokage-sama."

"Maybe Akatsuya?" Hiruzen suggested. "It means red glow." The elderly man motioned to the boy's bright red hair.

The bunshin thought for a moment and shook his head. No, it...doesn't feel right...? Does it have to have a feeling? Would he feel anything? The clone took in a deep breath and focused on what was going on in front of him. No need to lose his mind to his own thoughts.

"Oh! What about Ryuu? Dragons are awesome, 'ttebayo!" Naruto said, fist-pumping the air. "You can be like those guys in that show with all the colorful suits 'n stuff!" His clone smiled in amusement along with Hinata.

"I don't believe Ryuu suits him." The greying shinobi said apologetically. Ryuu was a strong name meaning dragon and the clone didn't exactly fit the bill. He reminded Hiruzen very much of Hinata; timid and soft-spoken. Hard to believe this was a clone of Naruto considering how…boisterous the boy tended to be.

The kage bunshin shuffled and picked at his clothes. All this attention was making his face warm.

Hinata tentatively rose her hand.

The blonde boy looked at her curiously. "What's up, Hinata? You got something?" The girl blushed and poked her fingers together timidly.

"Yes, I-I was thinking…maybe we could call you," she looked up at the taller of the three, "Bun?"

Naruto nodded sagely, eyes closed, looking for all the world like a small old man.

"I get it. Short for Bunny because you," the clone blinked, "kinda act like one- all jumpy and fuffy."

"How am I fluffy?" the unnamed teen whispered just loud enough for only the Hyuuga to hear. Hinata giggled again, hiding it behind her hand politely.

The Sandaime reached over with a speed that shocked the former two and ruffled the jinchuuriki's spiky hair.

"Quit it, old man!" Naruto playfully slapped at his hands.

"Bun is short for bunshin, Naruto-kun. Is this right, Hinata-san?" The Hokage looked away from the fuming genin and smiled at Hinata.

The girl nodded shyly and looked at the teen at her side worriedly. He was looking down, his red hair covering his face and his shoulders were shaking. Had she upset him? Perhaps the name was insensitive in some manner? Or weird, like calling a person, Per, or a human, Hu. Hinata tapped her fingers together. Had he wanted to choose his own name? Although the clone hadn't objected earlier, not really, instead he'd encouraged them.

Hinata opened her mouth to apologize when suddenly the clone's head shot up, a familiar grin spreading across his whiskered cheeks.

"I love it, 'ttebaru!" Bun yelled, eyes sparkling and a happy blush covering his cheeks. Hiruzen sweat-dropped. Maybe the two boys weren't so different after all.

Naruto turned to Bun and pointed at him. "Hey! You sound just like me, 'ttebayo!" The teen clamped his hands to his mouth in shock. Had he really just blurted that out loud? Hinata couldn't help it. A happy laugh burst out of the normally reserved girl, startling Naruto. The three males looked at the Hyuuga with surprise. Once Hinata noticed they were all staring at her, she stopped, mouth shut tight and a mortified look contorting her face.

"Hey, that's the first time I've heard you laugh," Naruto said quietly. A grin bunched up his whicker marks cutely. "You should do it more. You have a nice laugh, Hinata."

Hinata felt heat spread down her neck. She stammered a quiet thank you.

"Ah, young love. "Hiruzen muttered wistfully, smoking on his pipe. The trio turned to him, two of the three slightly redder than the other. "Now, what to do with Bun-san?"

Before anyone could put in their two cents, Bun stepped forward. He bowed low, his lean frame quivering slightly.

"I have an r-request, jiji-sama." The boy looked up, his eyes hardening with a look of determination the Sandaime had only witnessed in his more experienced ninja. "I-I would like the opportunity to join Konohagakure' ranks as a shinobi so I can protect the boss."

Hiruzen nodded slowly, "Request granted. I'll make the proper arrangements."

Naruto looked at Bun with surprised. Bun simply smiled at him. The blonde felt something warm settle in his chest. Naruto smiled back, not the usual Cheshire-like grin he gave everybody else, but a real one this time. He liked this feeling. It felt nice.

Hinata stepped forward addressed the Hokage, albeit with less familiarity than the two whiskered boys.

"Hokage-sama, won't people b-be suspicious of Bun-san?…ano, he d-did come from nowhere...?" She questioned, losing her confidence and falling silent under the older man's gaze.

Hiruzen hummed. He looked at Bun, his softening when he looked at his red hair. Maybe it was time he honored their forsaken allies with another son- on more homage to the spunky whirlpool ninja who'd given up everything to carry a burden for a foreign village.

The council was going to have his head for this, though. Hiruzen let a ghost of a smirk cross his face for a split second. Oh, well, this office was much too boring. He didn't to do something exciting every now and then, lest he die of boredom. Besides, the boy looked more and more like Minato every day. It was a wonder no one had figured out Naruto's lineage. Hiruzen frowned. He should probably address that problem. What else was passing by his shinobi's eyes?

"Yes, they will." The Third faced the teenager. "From now on you will be known as Uzumaki Bun, lost kin of the Uzumaki Clan, and a citizen of Konohagakure. You will stay with Uzumaki Naruto from now on and you will have the chance to take the genin exam as you've requested."

Naruto felt a flurry of emotion rush through him. _Kin? As in family? Wait a second…_ Was he going crazy or was he just missing something because… _Uzumaki Clan?!_

Before Naruto could question the old man, Hinata spoke.

"E-Excuse me but what do y-you mean by Uzumaki Clan, Hokage-sama?" The bluenette asked.

"Yeah!" Naruto piped in, body buzzing uncontrolled energy that quickly turned into anxiety. Could he dare to hope? He'd wanted a family for so long and now here it, a few questions away from him

"I thought my last name was Uzumaki to honor some lady or something because I was an orphan?" Naruto looked, hands fisting tightly. "If there's an Uzumaki clan then that must mean there-" Hiruzen held his hand up, effectively silencing the loud blonde. The trio looked at him with mixed looks of hope and expectancy.

Hiruzen sighed, "I'm sorry to tell you this now, Naruto, but the Uzumaki clan and their homeland, Uzushiogakure, perished during the Second Shinobi World War. If there they were any survivors they've either been collected for their bounty or are in hiding; forgotten to all the world." Naruto looked crestfallen and the other two teens looked on sympathetically.

The old man continued, "Naruto, you are right. You're name was not just given to you to honor a fallen shinobi but because _you_ are the last surviving Uzumaki that we have any knowledge of."

Naruto looked at the elderly Hokage with pain and unexplainable grief.

He'd just found out he had a family; a whole clan of Uzumakis only to be told they'd all been killed or were forced to flee and hide like cockroaches. Naruto looked down, laughing bitterly. "So I am alone, after all." Hinata frowned, clutching her hands to her chest as she watched Naruto mourn his fallen clan. She opened her mouth but no words came. What could she say? What could she say to console the one she admired so much? Her words held no power, they never have so why would they here?

Bun suddenly stood up straight and pulled Naruto in a tight hug.

"Gah! What the hell, Bun?!" Naruto shouted, pushing the other's face away from his. The redhead simply held on tighter, tears flowing down his whiskered cheeks.

"You're w-wrong, Boss. You're not alone because you have me now: Uzumaki Bun, 'ttebaru!"

Hiruzen nodded, looking pleased. "Yes, the similarities between Bun and Naruto are too much to hide or simply dismiss. This way there is no doubt and perhaps someday the Uzumaki's name can rise once again."

Hinata smiled softly as Naruto looked at up at Bun with watery eyes. The redhead felt his boss's, no, his _family's_ gaze on him and offered him a gentle smile, not unlike Hinata's own.

"I guess I'm your new cousin, B-Boss."

Naruto grinned, "And your mine so you can drop the 'Boss' crap, okay?"

"Hai," the redhead murmured. The boys smiled at each other happily for a moment before Bun turned to the Hokage with a raised hand.

"Yes, Bun-kun?" The change in honorific gave the clone a warm feeling.

"Jiji-sama? I-I was wondering about m-my shinobi status…" he trailed off, looking at the aging ninja unsurely. He might be a clone, but he had emotions like any other person. His home was Konoha. It was his duty to serve his village in any form he could. And in order to do that he had to understand how it worked. His jumbled memories helped him a little. Naruto wasn't very book smart but luckily Hinata was. And then there was stuff floating around that had no business being there- _black lines of delicately drawn kanji writhe restlessly, the blood in the ink shining the candlelight-_ but it wasn't his.

Hiruzen took his pipe out and inspected it, subtly noticing the fire and determination flickering in the redhead's eyes.

"Yes?" The Hokage prompted.

Bun swallowed and stepped forward a little.

"If it's alright with you, jiji-sama, I'd like t-to attend the academy before taking the genin exams."

"I will see what I can do," His gaze landed on the boy in front of him. Bun held his gaze evenly. Despite his timid countenance, there was something powerful beneath the surface. He glanced a Hinata, who was listening quietly. They both possessed a silent strength, one that would only grow stronger if given the proper care. "As there are no records of any kind for you, I believe it would be wise for you attend the academy if only to appease the council's suspicions and your wishes"

Bun blinked. He was actually going to the academy? _Yatta!_ Excitement bubbled inside his chest.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Bun bowed with a grin. The Third returned it with an amused smile.

Naruto frowned, "Wait, wait. Isn't Bun too old to go to the academy, jiji?" Hinata looked at the Hokage, curious about his response.

"Technically, there are no age restrictions as to how old you must be to attend. Only that the attendee be of five years of age or older. However, it's rare we get someone of Bun's age attending this late." Hiruzen answered patiently. "I'll be personally enrolling Bun-kun into the academy and he'll be able to attend by," he looked at a clock on the wall, "tomorrow. I suggest you two head home before it gets dark." Hinata looked out the window. The sun was slowly setting, the dying rays painting the village a lovely of orange and yellow.

 _She was going to miss dinner!_

Hinata gasped and bowed to the third Hokage. "I a-apologize, but I must go back home. Thank you f-for your time, Hokage-sama." Her father was going to be furious if he found out she spent the whole day watching with Naruto and not utilizing her time in a 'meaningful manner'. She was happy, despite her father's potential ire. She _did_ spend the whole day with her crush, even if he was unaware of her presence most of the time.

Hiruzen nodded, "Alright, but until further notice Bun's origins are classified as an A-rank secret. This kind of jutsu, until studied properly, can be very dangerous. Please refrain from using it again, Naruto. Is that understood?" He asked sternly. The three teens nodded, although Naruto did so grudgingly, muttering something about 'teme' and 'show off'. "Good. You're dismissed."

The three bid the Hokage farewell and left. Once they were out of the tower, Hinata began nervously fiddling with her fingers.

"Um, well, uh I guess this is… g-goodbye, N-Naruto-kun, Bun-san." She stuttered, looking anywhere but at the blonde in front of her. Bun smiled softly. He knew how she felt. The feeling of butterflies flapping around his stomach resurfaced in his mind.

Naruto opened his mouth to say goodbye, but was beaten to it by a cough from Bun.

"Why don't we w-walk Hinata-sama home, Naruto?" He looked around the darkening street warily. "It's kinda d-dark." Naruto shrugged.

"Why?" Naruto asked bluntly. Hinata's face fell. Bun, upon seeing her expression was quick to explain himself.

"B-Becuase, although Hinata-sama is strong, she's a lady and it's our duty as gentlemen and s-shinobi of Konoha to ensure her safe travel."

Naruto blinked.

Bun sighed, "Hinata-sama is your friend and I'm s-sure it would make her happy to spend more time with her friend."

"Oh!" Naruto crowed. "Why didn't you just say it like that the first time? Lead the way, Hinata!" He smiled brightly in her direction. Hinata felt her face redden and quickly turned around. Bun sighed again. The walk to the Hyuuga compound was quiet but not uncomfortably so. Hinata shyly peeked up at Bun was busy admiring the buildings and then at Naruto who was walking with his hands behind his head and whistling absently. The jinchuuriki caught her looking and smiled at her, eyes closing happily.

"What's up, Hinata?"

"Ah, n-nothing!" Hinata squeaked and ducked her head, hiding her blush behind her bangs. It was a miracle she hadn't fainted. She'd never been so close to Naruto without feeling like the floor was going to be ripped out from under her.

Naruto shrugged, "Uh, okay." He faced forward and continued the aimless tune.

The blonde's blissful ignorance of Hinata's feeling and Bun's calming presence helped ease Hinata's frayed nerves. Talking with the Hokage always left a bundle of fried nerves. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived at the large compound doors. The guards outside the gates spared hem a glance, eyes lingering on the boys a second longer, especially Bun. The older looking of the three shivered uneasily.

Hinata bowed politely, "T-Thank you for escorting me home, N-Naruto-kun, Bun-san." Naruto gave her a thumbs up.

"No problem, Hinata." The jinchuriki waved. "Have a good night!" He turned and started walking in the direction of his apartment. Bun faced Hinata and politely bowed.

"G-Goodnight, Hinata-sama." Hinata smiled gently and watched the two boys walk away. Mustering up her courage she raised her voice, "G-Goodnight, N-Naruto-kun, Bun-san!" Naruto turned around and waved excitedly at her.

"See ya tomorrow!" He hollered. His volume caused a few angry shouts from nearby homes.

"Keep it down, you ruffian! Some people are actually trying to sleep here!"

Hinata giggled as Bun apologized for his cousin. She walked into the compound, feeling lighter than she ever had before. She smiled softly to herself and turned her face around to watch the two small retreating figures.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto-kun." The shy heiress whispered, turning around and entering the Hyuuga compound.


End file.
